A Demon's Heart
by KissedLock
Summary: Finding his way through being a demon, Ryoma is in a race against the clock to find his mate before they die. A few bumps on the way, but will he choose right?Full Summary Inside. Male/Male; Rated M; Demons;
1. Introduction

**A Demon's Heart.**

* * *

**Summary:** With the whole gang in collage, how will everyone react to Ryoma's strange behavior. Upon hearing from his father of his newfound legacy of demon-hood, he doesn't know what to make of it. A full moon is drawing closer, without his other half he will find himself suffering utter emotional distress, and soon become an empty shell only feeding when necessary. His father and friends plan to put a stop to this. He may have years to find his mate, but his mate only has two months left to live. Who Will Ryoma choose, the dying Fuji Syusuke or the long time of-and-on lover Momoshiro? Or perhaps a dark handsome Vampire?

**Rated M**: For inappropriate language; sexual content; possible bondage; Violence and bloody gore.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Prince Of Tennis or any affiliations with it.

**Genre:** 1. Yaoi(Male/Male Relationships)  
2. Supernatural/Fantasy  
3. Romance  
4. Humor  
5. Drama/Angst  
6. Fan-fiction

**Cast:**

Echizen Ryoma (21) - Fire Incubus

Fuji Syusuke (23) - Kitsune (Fox God)

Momoshiro Takeshi (22) - Human

Inui Sadaharu (23) - Water Spirit

Kaido Kaoru (22) - Snake God

Kikumaru Eiji (23) - Nekokama

Oishi Syuichiroh (23) - Human

Tezuka Kunimitsu (23)- Incubus

Kevin Smith (21) - Human

Aoi Yuki (OC) (22)* - Winter Demon

Hideaki Kai (OC) (27)* - Vampire

While this is written in third person Point of View, it is primarily based on Echizen Ryoma's perception of the events around him. There will be a prequel to this Story, based on Fuji Syusuke perception of the world. It can be read alone. Also I plan on a sequel that will be written later in the year.

* Original Characters are Copyright © KissedLock  
*Plot and story Line excluding Specific Characters are © KissedLock


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

_**The Truth.**_

* * *

(Echizen Ryoma) December 23rd 2:30pm

_Drip!_

_Drip!_

It was raining, Ryoma tilted his head back. He stared up into the clear, cloudless sky. Fox rain. Ryoma felt his heart clench. Out there someone was crying.

It was raining, had been for a long time now. Ryoma made his way to his home, which happened to be a temple; from the store. His father had sent him out to get some milk. He grimaced down at the half gallon of wretched liquid in the bag he was carrying He'd been living there since Junior high. He was drenched head to toe, by the time he reached that familiar porch. With a little sneeze and a frown he made his way through.

"I'm home." A habit of his, something he always said even when there was no one to respond back with 'welcome back'. He grabbed a towel kindly left by the door by his dear cousin. He began drying his hair first. He'd shed his coats, and scarf. He was freezing. He was lucky the rain hadn't turned to snow.

"Oi! Brat, get in here!" A rough deep voice called out to him. His father: Echizen Nanjiro. Ryoma stared and did as told, leaving a trail of water behind him. He put the milk away in the kitchen where he found Nanjiro.

"What Oiji?" He asked, staring at him. His father was dressed as per usual, brown robes that resembled that of a Monks. He was far from saintly though.

"Got something to tell you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Too bad, I'm taking a hot shower." Ryoma said heading up the stairs to shower. He was stopped mid-step by something his father said. He looked back down with a turn of his head.

"Ryoma… demons. This family.. We are Demons." His father stated seriously, something in his eye caused Ryoma paused. Demons. He turned and continued up the stairs, stripped himself of clothes once inside the confines of the bathroom. Scalding water running, he stepped inside. He felt his skin heat up just enough to burn him almost. Heat, he welcomed it.

Eyes slid closed as he thought of what his father said. 'Wait… Demons?' Ryoma quickly shut the water off, wrapped a towel around his waste and rushed down the stairs.

"Demons?! We are Demons?!" Ryoma said panicked, he couldn't wrap his brain around that concept. His father was laughing so hard at the picture before him it took him several minutes to calm down long enough to answer.

"Yes brat. Demons."

"But… How… Why?"

"We just are. We were born this way, as were you. However your mother and I are two completely different Species." Nanjiro explained, and patted the seat beside him on the couch. Ryoma gingerly sat down, and covered himself up with a blanket.

"If I'm a demon… what species am I? Who did I take after?" Ryoma inquired, fearing the answer he would get after seeing his Father's wide grin.

"Well… You are a Hybrid actually. You see, I'm a incubus, your mother is a Fire Goddess You are the product of two species never before bonding. An Incubi with fire God powers. You don't survive solely on sexual energy."

"A sex demon… and fire goddess."

"Yes. You however are Primarily a demon, you god nature is suppressed by the demonic Nature. " His father then went on to explain where Ryoma would gain his energy, his life source, his powers. Everything. It took several hours to explain it all.

Ryoma was dumbstruck, he was a male Fire Incubus. A demon who feeds off sexual energy and a god who draws power from heat, fire, passion. Could this have been the reason so many of the females at the collage campus had crushes on him, and were throwing themselves at him?

"There is something your mother has told me to warn you. She has a rare gift. She can see ones mate. She will not tell you who, but she has given me this information to tell you. You have two months." Nanjiro solemnly explained. _'If he does not form this bond, his mate will die before his next birthday, It would not do well to tell him this though. No real connection would be formed.' _This was always the saddest thing for him and his wife to tell someone. To foresee a mate that is to die. To see their sons mate die.

"Two… months?" Wide eyes, so honest and heartfelt bore into Nanjiro's sad eyes. It crushed the older man to tell him this.

Nanjiro nodded, and went on to warn his son, "Be careful and as a warning. Tonight will be very painful for you." Was the last he said, before leaving Ryoma. Ryoma stared and sat there for a long time before heading up to his room.

* * *

(Fuji Syusuke) December 23rd 2:28pm

_Tokyo Hospital for Demons._

Fuji Syusuke couldn't believe it, as he sat there staring wide eyes at the man before him who continued to explain his condition.

He was going to die. He was going to die, before he ever found the love of his life. The one who would mean everything to him.

A sob ripped from his throat, as he wrapped himself up in his arms. The thought of never experiencing that love, that everything he planned for was slipping through his fingers broke his heart.

His doctor stopped mid sentence staring before smiling sadly and reached over to hold him. Fuji sobbed so uncharacteristically into the man's shoulder.

_Drip!_

_Drop!_

_Drip!_

Rain began to fall down, slowly at first, before a full on rain storm hit. No clouds in sight. People scurrying around to find shelter from the rain. The rain, a sign of a fox demons heart wrenching sadness. The demon who cries so rarely to be sobbing is a great tragedy and bad omen amongst demon. The few who knew of demons in the area closed their eyes and gave a silent prayer for the Kitsune to find their peace and happiness.

It was hours before Fuji Syusuke found himself at home. His eyes sore and red, tears still falling. The rain would not stop tonight. He could feel Eiji trying to gain connection to him through telepathy, he blocked him. He would not allow his dear friend to feel his pain.

Little did he know, that tonight would be the start of the race find his beloved.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow, been a long time since I've started a new story. Thankfully this one is already all complete. I'll be updating once a week. Uh, yeah, just tell what what you think._

_I did edit this some, a few miss-typed words, and I had to change a few words in order for the prequel and Sequel I'm planning to work out. _


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

_**The start of the Race.**_

* * *

(Echizen Ryoma) December 23rd 9:59pm

Ryoma pulled on his flannel pants lazily, for he was quite tired. Had been for hours now. Eyes drooping, he pulled back the sheets and froze. Eyes darting toward the window. The night was dark and empty. The normally bright moon was no where to be seen. Dropping the sheets in his hand he walked over almost in a trance like state. He reached over and pulled the curtains open. Eyes met darkness, he blinked away pain surging throughout his body. The absence of the moon accompanied by the downpour disturbed him more then it should have. His heart clenched, he felt like he was suffocating.

Pain pulsating through him as a second heart beat crippled him, and brought him to his knees. Gasping for breath, his hand clenched against the sheets that fell onto the floor. He released the sheets, and clawed at anything and everything within reached, desperately searching for something not there. He screamed, pain radiating from his throat… his core. He reached for his throat, scratching the skin there, in an attempt to rid his body of what was causing the pain.

His body felt as if it were being torn apart, shifted and was being stitched back together. Bones cracking and shifting as if to make room for something. It lasted hours, his screams came unanswered, his voice becoming hoarse and rough.

Raw demonic fiery power cracked and sizzled around his very being crouched on the floor. Lust filled the air, and it drowned his senses. The scent focusing him, drove his hunger for something more. Moaning as desire surged down and hardened within the confines of his flannel pants. This need, this insatiable need to get down and dirty, rough, and sweaty to connect with someone with such carnal desire.

Feeling so hot, so sensitive as he shifted, the movement causing him to moan low. Jaw open, aching as fangs began to move in. Teeth spreading to make room as the new pointed incisors grew to their full length. He shifted to kneeling, a hand hovering close to his engorged penis. Tempted to relieve the pressure building up.

Searing pain ripped through his shoulder blades. What felt like bones ripped out of his skin and extended. Blood splattered everywhere. He gingerly reached back to touch what just ripped from him, a leathery feel, covered in a sticky substance. Blood.

Another scream ripped through him, causing him to fall onto all fours, his body quivering as dark emerald markings began to rise and mark his skin. Beautifully etched markings all down his back and arms, telling a story only he would be able to read in time.

"Nggnnnnh…" He groaned as he felt horns make their way from his skull to curl around his head like a rams. Large ivory horns dirtied with blood.

It was what seemed like an eternity, only hours had past. Lust only remained, he was so horny, he needed something and he didn't know how to get it. Something only another could give him. Ryoma stared at the floor, eyes sliding closed and he focused on something. What floated to his mind eyes was a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes, teasing eyes, eyes that promised something much more than a simple hand job.

He knew, somehow he knew these eyes were owned by his mate. His _mate. _A hand snaked it's way down to free himself, his skin tingled with power. His own power teasing him and gave the feeling of another touching him.

A gasp quickly followed by a groan at the touch he received. He knew his _mate _would be strong, powerful. Would screw him so thoroughly he'd be begging for more. So much more than this. His ass in the air; the sheer power around him took his imagery and made it real. The feel as if he was being stretched and fucked into the ground hard and rough had him leaking and begging to come.

A whisper forbade it, a ethereal force wrapped around his leaking penis, keeping him forming coming. He whined.

"_Not yet Ryoma. Beg me." _He shook his head, not wanting to beg, a teasing flick against the leaking head had him practically sobbing.

"_Please! Please…! Syusuke!" _He begged, and was rewarded with quick talented strokes bringing him over the edge. He came with a low guttural scream, such a animalistic sound that resonated across the demonic world, the call of a demon searching for his Mate. He left yet another mess on the floor, his body shook and sagged against the floor. Tired and weary, eyes sliding closed as he lost consciousness.

"Syusuke…" The whisper of a word left his lips, and he fell into deep sleep. His body curled up into itself, wings stretched to cover his naked body.

* * *

(Fuji Syusuke) December 24th 1:45am

Fuji woke with a start, gasping as a surge of magic hit him. A silent scream left his throat, his demonic markings shone brightly and sizzle with raw fiery power. A call. A song just for him, such a beautiful melody was heard throughout of the world. A song only he heard.

"He's awake…" Fuji gasped out, as the pain subsided. Soul's energy fluttering within a cage, calling a sweet song just for him. That was how he described it. It gave him hope, that maybe fate hadn't condemned him just yet. He would find him, he only hoped it would not be to late. He wiped his tears from his face and smiled, the rain soon stopped.

He didn't even minded that he had a raging hard on, the fact that his mate was alive and calling for him meant more to help than any could imagine. So much so, that he did not stop his thoughts from free flowing. Everyone who had a connection to him would feel his elation and would be awoken this night. Everything he felt was too much for words to describe, could only be expressed through feeling.

* * *

**A/N: **_I've decided to update every Monday afternoon, where I'm at anyway. Here's Chapter one, Ryoma's going through his transition. Oooo, naught vision there Ryoma. _

_So review or message, tell me what you think. _


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

_**A call just for you.**_

* * *

(Echizen Ryoma) December 31st 10:20am

Sports Center

It had been only days since that fateful night, and Ryoma still blushed every time he remembered what he had done. He was also starting to become a little comfortable in his own skin. The markings were no longer itching anymore, which was good. He was still albeit nervous for anyone to be in close proximity. He was hungry all the time now, especially since he hadn't eaten anything in days.

He still hungered to fill this void though. He explained what he remembered happening that night to his father. He had told him that Ryoma was a submissive sex demon, and by being this he would send out a call unknowingly every night wanting someone to comfort him. He was searching, however this was not the only way to find him. Sometimes it was better for the hands on approach instead of sitting and waiting.

He sighed, grudgingly he did not like this waiting. He couldn't help it however and had decided, despite the cold he would head out to the center for some tennis. That always calmed him down…well that and hot showers.

Opening the door he stepped into the warm gymnasium area, lights were bright and with the heater going you could wear shorts easily. He hiked his back higher onto his shoulder, and headed to the locker rooms and to the locker he rented out during the off season. He was a professional tennis player, however he was currently taking break for collage.

Luckily for him, not many people decided to show up today, it was a week day so many were out at work. Mostly just children were here and a few older adults. He often played against the children, teaching them. They all loved him just as well, despite his prickly personality.

* * *

December 31st 3:45pm

He stretched his back, time to pack up and go. He frowned, he was still so full of energy, but he knew who would be coming in at this time. Someone he'd like to avoid for now. Speak of the devil, he turned and saw him. Momoshiro Takeshi and Kikumaru Eiji, two of his sempai's and friends. Suddenly thoughts filtered through and he blushed at them. He shouldn't be thinking of them in such a manner. They weren't together and they wouldn't want him. Well. Momoshiro might.

He still remembered the time he and Momoshiro went back and forth in high school. Always sneaking into a corner. He also remembered how Momoshiro left him, saying he fell in love with another. It hurt a bit, but he saw it coming. They parted with a mutual understanding.

He averted his eyes back to his locker and zipped his back. Ears twitching at that familiar voice.

"Eiji, you came to play some as well?" Came that sweet but commanding tenor voice, that sent shivers through Ryoma's body. Skin prickling and he let out a shaky breath. Oh he wanted him, but then. He wanted just about anyone at this point.

"Nyah! Fuji-chan! Where've you been? I haven't heard a thing from you in so long, nyah!" Eiji whined, no doubt hugging the tall brunette. Ryoma growled at the thought of that. Loud enough to alert them of his presence.

"Ah, Ryoma." Fuji said, surprised to his the boy here. Wasn't he supposed to be in America for the holiday's? Ryoma stiffened at hearing his name roll off that sweet tongue.

'_No Ryoma! Stop thinking such thoughts! This is Fuji-sempai we are talking about. Oh but he is so attractive- No!' _Ryoma shook his head, and took a deep breath, clearing his mind before turning to face them. Throwing his bag over his shoulder as he did.

Already being dressed for the cold was a relief, they wouldn't notice his growing problem down south. "Yo." Was all he gave them.

"Nyah! Chibi-chan!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly like a five year old on a sugar high. Jumping him, he blinked noticing how tall Ryoma was now. "Neh, you'll be coming to the new years gathering tonight wont you? Since you are in the states, right? Right?" Eiji asked, poking him in the cheek and gave a cheeky grin.

Ryoma glowered, a frown etching onto his lips. He did not want to go to a social gathering. Not like this, but there was also the chance at finding him. He did only have two months. He felt conflicted at the decision between that. There is no way it could be any of the regulars. It was probably some demon he didn't know, and would never find. Those thoughts were slowly starting to depress him.

"Oh? You'll be coming wont you Ryoma?" Fuji asked, causing Ryoma to look up in surprise.

"Oh… sure… I'll go." He suddenly answered, a little shocked at himself for suddenly saying that. What made him say that. He stood straight, and brushed Eiji off.

"I've… got to run now. See you." He said coldly before quickly exiting the room and soon the building. Leaving his three Sempai's staring at his retreating back with curious eyes.

* * *

(Fuji Syusuke) 4:01pm

Cerulean eyes followed the retreating figure of the tall slender boy… no Man. Ryoma had grown up. He still had delicate features. Cat like eyes, something that gave him an edge. That defiance hiding in them made him even more intriguing.

"We need to talk." Turning back to Eiji he grabbed his redheaded friend by the arm and dragged them from the Center. Eiji was protesting some until he saw the troubled look on his friends face. He waved bye to Momoshiro and promised to play with him later.

They walked for quite a while till they found a coffee shop. Fuji ordered two hot chocolates and they seated themselves near a window table. They sat in silence for a long time, each sipping the their warm beverage. Eiji finally decided to break the silence with a nervous laugh.

"Nyah… Ano… Is everything… alright Syusuke? What did the doctor's say? It's been a week since you left the hospital." Eiji started, watching Fuji. His friend looked so heartbroken at the thought of the hospital. He'd been in and out of the hospital for the past few months.

"I… I have two months." Was all that Fuji could utter before it became to much and he broke down. Eiji knew immediately that Fuji wasn't going to continue to discuss the doctors. He never did. He knew though, how much pain his best friend was suffer.

"What happened that night…? You've never let the connection stay open for that long. Those feelings…" Eiji probed, he was never one to be serious. But for Fuji? He'd do anything to see him happy.

Fuji looked up and smile, a real smile. So happy. Eiji was taken back by it, and smiled back.

"I felt him. I felt his ca-!" Fuji cut off and sharply turned his head toward the window. Ears perking up to the sound. A beautiful Melody just for him rang brightly, desperately and sorrowfully. A searching sound, that only meant his mate didn't know who he was. He stood up, and looked around the coffee shop. No, he wasn't here. "I… I heard his call. That night, and just now."

"Nyah! You heard it? I didn't hear anything, and I have better hearing than you do!" Eiji exclaimed, pouting.

"Of course you wouldn't hear it, he's not calling for you." Fuji smiled, "But, he won't call my name, he doesn't know who I am. He's just calling out blindly."

"What do you think he is? Could he be another Kitsune, like you? Or a Neko, Like me? Or ooo, could he be a snake god like Kaido? Wouldn't that be interesting. A snake and a fox?" Eiji laughed at the thought of Fuji being with someone like Kaido. Fuji smirked.

"No… He's much more, I think he's a incubus, by how lustful the call is some nights."

"Nyah! AN INCUBUS?!" Eiji exclaimed, earning strange glares from the other patrons. He apologized before sitting down. "Nyah, you have to find him. Especially if you only… only… Have two months." Eiji choked on the ending.

He couldn't look at Fuji, he knew things about Incubi. Things that were horrid events that happen to them when they have a chance at a mate and their mate dies before or after their bond. It was widely known amongst gods that marking an Incubus or Succubus as a mate could lead to terrible thing.

Incubi and Succubus slowly went insane, as they gorged themselves night after night of sexual energy, but never getting that completion they longed for and were given at birth or there after. That completion that fills the void inside them that was carved into them. The very person to make them feel alive, to let their desires be fulfilled. Something no one else could give them.

"I thought as much… I have a suspicion of who it might be." Fuji twisted the ring on his finger, it was platinum with a small engraved symbol. It meant everything to him and soon he'd be able to give this away.

"Oooh? Who? Who?" Eiji begged, truly wanting to know who. He had a few ideas of who it might be. He knew Kitsune's tended to gravitate toward their mate instinctual. They always found their mate, unless they were taken away.

"We will have to see tonight." Fuji smiled secretively.

"Nyah, spoilsport… Speaking of tonight, I hear Yuki-chan plans to tell Momo-chan tonight. Do you think it will go well?" Eiji changed the subject, he knew he wouldn't get any answers from Fuji about his future mate so he might as well get answers on something else.

"I hope so, Momoshiro seems to like him very much. However there is a chance he can't feel the pull. Humans are… difficult to mate with, they follow their minds more then their heart and soul, their instincts are dull, not like us demons.

"Nyah, yeah especially since Yuki-chan is a winter demon. He could freeze Momo-chan by accident, unless he got Momo-chan turned." Eiji sipped at his hot chocolate and gave a grimace, it had gotten cold. He pushed it away so he wouldn't be tempted to "'Sides, I hear the new rumor is that Momo-chan and Ann started going out just recently."

"Saaa…really? I wouldn't have expected Momoshiro to do something like that."

"Neither did I, was I shocked. Yuki had knocked on my door late at night the other day, and he just hugged me and cried. Do you know how hard it is to get a winder demon to stop crying?" Eiji exclaimed, he was truly worried about his friends, he didn't want any of them to be sad. Fuji smiled softly, he could relate to Yuki sometimes. They continued to discussion recent news, and the changes in others. It was felt good talking to Eiji when he was down, Fuji knew this.

Fuji blinked, noticing how dark it was becoming, and looked to his watch. "Saaa… It's 7:45 now. We should head out, the party will be starting soon." Fuji said at last, he didn't want to leave, but he wanted to see if his suspicion was right.

With that, they headed out, going in the same direction till they split. Fuji headed to his apartment. He'd moved out of his parents home for collage. He knew he'd be up late most nights, and he didn't want them to know about his crying or hospital visits. As far as they knew, he was healthy and happy.

* * *

**A/N:**_Chapter two as promise. Let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**A little secret.**_

* * *

(Echizen Ryoma) December 31st 7:55pm

Dress in tight black jeans, with studded boots, and a white button down with a black vest, Ryoma looked positively devilish. He even chose to dawn his horns. He fidgeted with the chocker around his neck, a little self conscious as his markings faintly showed themselves.

He only hoped no one would guess this was his real form, but then again he suspected a few of the regulars were demons as well. Earlier he noticed Eiji and Fuji had a strange scent around them, different then most humans.

He fingered at his hair, trying to get it to look nice, but soon gave up. It was falling in waves, and wisps. It looked rather fetching they way it framed his face. He wore minimal jewelry, just a simple silver engraved ring and a single drop earring.

Ryoma straighten his shit, feeling a little self conscious, he hadn't been to any of the gathering the past few years. He'd been in America for several years now, visiting Japan every now and then for a few months. He'd only returned to Japan this summer, last June.

He made his way to the kitchen to grab some ponta when he heard a voice. He paused, it was his father.

"Yes… I told him. He knows."

Pause. Ryoma guessed he was on the phone, most likely with his mother.

"No, I didn't tell him who…" Nanjiro said, listening to his wife talk to him over the phone. "He doesn't know… I haven't the heart to tell him." Nanjiro said sadly. Ryoma realized they were talking about him. He entered the Kitchen.

"Know what?" he asked, startling Nanjiro who stared at him, sighing. He quickly said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. When Nanjiro made no move to answer Ryoma's question, he growled.

"What don't I know? What are you hiding?" He growled out, a fleeting panicky feeling came over him. He knew this would be bad news, but he had to know. Had to.

"You… If…" He sighed. "You're mate will die in two months. When that happens whether it be in two months or two years down the road. You will go insane, and I will be forced to kill you. Incubi don't tolerate demons with no control over themselves. We don't tolerate Incubi with mates roaming free." Nanjiro growled out, he didn't like it, but he did suppose the brat had a right to know. The gods always liked to play there games, and his species was always the butt of the joke. Always on the losing side.

Oh yes, Gods and Spirits could make an Incubus or a Succubus their mate, however if they decide down the road to reject them or get simply never complete the bond. The Incubus or Succubus would end up insane from either abandonment or starvation. Nanjiro hated that his Son was picked, but it wasn't his place to let Ryoma know all of that just yet.

Ryoma didn't respond, he had trouble registering that information.

"Also. I'm leaving for America within the next few days, I'll be gone for 7 and a half weeks. I hope I come back to you sufficiently Mated." Nanjiro said with finality. He left the kitchen leaving his twenty-one year old son in the kitchen stunned. He only realized later that he forgot to mention to his son Ryoma that if they did mate, his Mate would have a chance at survival. Oops.

"He's going to die…?" Ryoma mumbled, and slouched against the counter. Folding his arms he felt the tightening of his chest. He was looking for someone who would die on him. How was that right? Weren't mates supposed to be for a lifetime?

He shook those thoughts from his mind, it would do no good going to gathering/costume party for new years depressed. He planned to enjoy himself, even if it meant seducing someone.

He felt weak, he would have to start hunting. He hadn't done so since he came into his nature Christmas eve.

* * *

December 31st 9:45pm

(Recreational Center indoor Villa)

Ryoma arrived a bit late, he hadn't left his house till nine o'clock. He had to clear his head. He wore no coat, he found that he was gaining control over his internal temperature, thanks to his powers he inherited from his Mother.

The lights were dimmed, tables were off to the side with some chairs. Music filtered throughout the building, low enough people could hear each other, loud enough to dance to. A dance floor in the middle, and he noticed some fire crackers for when midnight came. He walked around for a bit, glancing around he noticed some others out on the patio under the lights and torches set up.

He stopped when he heard a cat call. He stiffened and turned, seeing a red head grinning at him. His iris's were narrow and pointed like a cats, he also wore a Yakuta, and wooden sandals. A tail curled around his body lightly twitched. He looked up and saw matching ears. Nekokama. His brain registered, when the scent wafted over him.

"O'chibi-chan! Wow~ You look positively delicious~ I could just eat you up!" Eiji exclaimed, and hugged the unsurprising man.

"Kikumaru…" Ryoma uttered out, blushing a bit, when he noticed the tantalizing view of skin before him. Eiji's collar dropped off his shoulder some, revealing the smooth milky white skin of his neck and collar bone.

He looked over Eiji's shoulder and eyes widened at the sight of the brunette, who was now only an inch or so taller then him. He instantly felt his body react, the slight curve of Fuji's waist, the long flowing hair that usually was tied back.

The dominating look of his eyes. He felt something yearn for that, he wanted to be controlled, taunted, and loved all at the same time. Fuji could give that, but was he his mate? He didn't know, and the thought made his hear soar, that he could be. Until he remembered what his father said, _'No… He can't be, that would mean he'd die.' _He couldn't bare that.

He struggled to get out of Eiji's grasp, not wanting to be caught with a hard on along with the distressed look on his face. He quickly masked it by instinct. He didn't want to appear vulnerable to anyone but _him_.

* * *

(Fuji Syusuke) 9:54pm

"Saa… Eiji, I think you've gone and embarrassed him." Fuji said, from behind him. He still hadn't gotten a glimpse of the younger man. Eiji was quick on jumping him when he saw him. Fuji felt a little jealous at that, he frowned. Folding his arms, against the soft green cotton shirt that draped over his lithe chest. He wore Tight jeans, and boots. Nine soft fluffy tails followed behind him. Tall soft brown ears pointed up right from his head, Chestnut locks flowing long down his back. He'd been growing it out since junior high. It was well past his waist now. He was not up for traditional apparel for tonight, perhaps another time.

Eiji chuckled, letting Ryoma go, and Fuji stared wide eyed at him. That seductive gaze traveled from Eiji to him in a matter of seconds. A smirk forming, it seemed to promise so much more, if he was given the chance. Did Ryoma know how he looked at him? He oozed Sexual appeal.

He sucked in a breath, taken back by it. Eiji noticed this and stared at him and Ryoma. Ryoma huffed and gave a smile, whispering something only he heard, "Syusuke". With that Ryoma turned and sauntered away, a sway of his hips Fuji watched as the boy left, heart pounding away beneath his ribcage.

"Eiji…Did you notice his… appearance?" Fuji asked after a few moments, still stunned at how deliciously tantalizing Ryoma was. He'd never felt sexually attracted to the boy before, until recently that is. That completely blew who he thought his mate would be out of the water.

He'd assumed because of the sexual caress of the call that it might be Kunimitsu, who was a known Incubus. Ryoma though, threw that out the window. He knew. He wanted Ryoma. He knew, however did Ryoma know?

"Nyah, I sure did! He's gorgeous! I didn't think O'chibi's family was demonic. I wonder, is he a incubus? He didn't feel like one. He was too warm… They are usually cold." Eiji rambled away, and waved to see Oishi looking around for him. He smiled wide and jumped him, warms wrapped loosely around his partners neck, Oishi held up him, supporting his weight.

"Eiji." Oishi said, before Eiji leaned down and soundly kissed him, his tail waving in the air. They could hear cat calls and other such banter for kissing so publicly. They paid no mind, they loved each other too much to notice the world around them.

Fuji smiled at them, before frowning when he saw Ryoma laughing, whispering something into Momoshiro's ear, before they walked away together. He glanced around the room and saw Yuki glaring daggers at Ryoma.

* * *

**A/N: **_ Oooo, Ryoma's father is keeping a important secret! Let me know what ya think._


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**A private Dance**_

* * *

(Echizen Ryoma) 10:20pm

Back storage Room of Villa

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Momoshiro who pressed him squarely up against the wall, their erections rubbing deliciously together. Momoshiro pulled away, gasping for air.

"Are… you sure about this?" Momoshiro asked hesitantly, not quite understanding what got Ryoma in such a tizzy. They hadn't done this in years, but they did have an understanding. If they were both single they would help the other out. Sex friends is what they call it.

"Yes, not please shut up." Ryoma uttered, pulling Momoshiro back down for another deep, breath taking kiss. He was getting buzzed just from this much. He wondered just how far they'd get tonight. Momoshiro pulled at Ryoma's shirt, unbuttoning it quickly for he could really touch him. Ryoma gave a breathy gasp accompanied with a shiver. His body was so hot, and the coolness of Momoshiro's hands was a nice combination.

"Mmm, sit down. I have an idea." Ryoma muttered, and Momoshiro complied, making use of chairs stored here. He sat down, his shirt was already open, he gave a heated glance at Ryoma who gave an impish grin.

"Mmm, I think this will be fun." Ryoma said, before slowly taking his time to trace each rippled muscle, slowly making his way to the bulge restricted by leather. He lightly touched it, pulling a breathy gasp from Momoshiro who was now biting his lips, transfixed on the little imp before him.

"What would you like me to do, Momo?" He questioned, slowly pulling the zipper down. And leaned down, letting out a hot breath, gazing up. His power began to manifest, sending a jolt of pleasure into Momoshiro. Everything would be heightened. The pleasure only an Incubus could give.

"Would you like me to suck you off…" He trailed off, before pulling back and running a long finger up the underside of Momoshiro's erection. "or would you like me to play a little?" He asked teasingly.

Momoshiro smirked, reaching down to cup a hand under Ryoma's chin, he tugged, pulling him up. "I have something better for that little mouth of yours." He said, before soundly kissing him and invading his mouth. Ryoma closed his eyes, he was quite fond Momoshiro's kisses, they were sweet and honest. He knew there was affection, but nothing more than for a friend. He liked that, he straddled his thighs, effectively making Momoshiro unable to move his lower body. He pressed his clothed erection up under Momoshiro's and rolled his hips, generating friction. This caused them both to let out a shuddery breath.

Ryoma would have to settle on getting Momoshiro off tonight, he didn't think he could go all the way. He reached down took a bottle from his back pocket, and squirted some of the liquid into his left hand. He reached down and took hold of Momoshiro, gently coating him with the lube.

Momoshiro pulled back, and Ryoma went to work leaving little bite marks all along his neck, eliciting moans here and there as he worked on getting Momoshiro off with his hand. He felt energy surge through him, his eyes shown a bright gold, something that did not go amiss by Momoshiro who cupped his neck and leaned down to leave his own bite mark. Ryoma moaned low.

He was always overly sensitive around the next, Momoshiro knew this. "Ugnn… close Ryoma…" Momoshiro let out, and Ryoma tightened his hold on the base of his cock. He grinned and stood before kneeling and engulfed the leaking erection in his mouth, giving it a good hard suck. Momoshiro came at that, "Ryoma-!" spilling his seed within Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma hummed and went on to licking Momoshiro clean. He pulled back and breathed shakily, before grinning. He felt strong again, that just getting someone to come for him, felt empowering. "Can't be left dirty can we?" He grinned, reigning in his power, he should have better control. No doubt others in the vicinity felt that.

He stood, and began buttoning his shirt and vest back up when Momoshiro shot a hand out to stop him. "Let me finish you off?" He inquired. Ryoma smiled softly at him. He would have liked that, if it were any other time.

"Not tonight, I think I hear someone coming." He explained away, and as if on que, a knocking at the storage door made itself known. They both looked at the door then each other. Momoshiro stood, tucking himself away and straightened his clothing up.

"Momoshiro? Are you in there?" A small quiet voice came through the door. Momoshiro groaned silently. Yuki. He made his way to the door, and opened it. There stood a small man, maybe five foot four, with long silver hair breaded down his back. Delicate features, with ice cold eyes. They softened though upon settling on Momoshiro. The stranger looked someone distressed at finding them alone and in a private room. Was he jealous? Was that the scent Ryoma was picking up?

"Yuki, is everything alright?" Momoshiro asked nervously, blushing a bit. Ryoma's eyebrows shot up. Wasn't Momoshiro single? He began to berate himself, of course he remembered now. Over the past few months people suspected Momoshiro to be taken with Yuki, the artist fascinated with Tennis.

"You said you were single Momo…" Ryoma spoke, fearing he may have just cause his best friend to cheat on someone. He did not want to be the cause of a bad relationship.

Momoshiro looked over and smiled. "I am, Ann and I broke up last week. Horrible timing too. She dumped me on Christmas day." He said softly, a little sad, but not too beat up about it. This news caused Yuki to perk right up, he looked like despite seeing Momoshiro with Ryoma he'd gotten the best news ever.

"Oh good… Then I'll see you around… I… This will be the last time." Ryoma said, giving a side glance to Yuki, hoping Momoshiro caught the hint. Ryoma could practically feel the sexual tension between them, and he'd just gotten Momoshiro off.

"Oh right, yeah it probably will be. I'll see you around Ryoma. Oh and Hey, do me a favor." Momoshiro said, and he nodded. Momo leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Go dance with Fuji," was all he said before leaving with Yuki, who glared ice daggers at him. A look that said. 'Touch him again and I'll kill you.'

Ryoma shuddered at the thought of that. A puzzling favor, why would Momoshiro want him to dance with Fuji? Did he know?

He left the storage room and went to mingle, hoping everyone here was tipsy enough to not notice how he smelled of sex. He found Fuji leaning against a wall beside the window, sipping at a glass of what looked to be punch.

Sliding up next to him, he hummed. "Fuji-sempai… would you like to dance?" He asked, looking up at him, a little shy all of a sudden. Fuji looked down at him and smiled, setting his glass down on the window sill behind him. He took Ryoma's hand and went to the dance floor. They began to dance slowly.

"You've been naughty , Ryoma. I can smell it on you." Fuji whispered into Ryoma's ear. Ryoma stiffened, and looked sheepishly up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ryoma said, looking away. He suddenly felt very guilty about his tryst with Momoshiro in the back room with all these people here that could have walked in. Fuji's eyes bore into his.

"You know very well, Ryoma." He said, that got Ryoma's attention. Ryoma snapped his gaze up to meet Fuji's. "You shouldn't do those kind of these" Cerulean eyes.

_ 'I've seen those eyes before… That gaze.' _Ryoma thought, blushing. "I wasn't aware I needed permission." He said defiantly, his gaze locked firmly onto Fuji's. Something flickered in the back of his mind, these eyes were familiar. So familiar. He instantly regretted what he'd done with Momoshiro moments later. Guilt sat in his chest, he felt like he was the one cheating all of a sudden. _'No…It can't be'_

"No…It can't be you." Ryoma said, pulled sharply back from Fuji's grasp. He gave a frightened glance to Fuji before bolting off the dance floor and out the building. He could hear his name being called for. He wanted to comply with it, but forced himself to keep going. Tears in his eyes.

* * *

(Fuji Syusuke) 11:59pm

The group began to chant.

"10"

"9!"

"8!"

…

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New years!" The all chorused, giving cheers and even some screams. Wine bottles burst open with loud pops. Fuji ignored all this, simply staring at the door Ryoma ran through. He'd called his name, but the younger never stopped, not even hesitating.

"He knew…knows… and he still…" Fuji mumbled to himself, and frowned. He did not get the chance to dwell on it however. Eiji made sure of that, by including him in the celebration.

* * *

**A/N: **_It's a bit late, just half past midnight here, labor day and all. It was quite hectic, and well... Yeah. Anyway, that explained, Ryoma and Momo are getting a little frisky. Had to be done, Ryoma is an incubus, and well... they have sex... a lot.. hahaha_


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**A Helping hand.**_

* * *

(Echizen Ryoma) January 10th 2:45pm

Ryoma finds himself curled up on the couch, wrapped up within a soft beige blanket. Books laid askew all around, books on demonology, myth, gods, and so much more. Books that were given to him by his father. He stared at the wall for what must have been hours. He was so confused. It was explained that Incubus by nature are incapable of feeling guilt. They fed on Sexual desire, the energy released during such acts. When he looked at his father, he could see that his father who loved his mother greatly, would not feel guilty if he had sex with another woman to feed.

He however felt guilty, deep down to his core. He felt wrong, dirty. He had not felt this way during such an act, in fact he looked forward to his next meal, and then he felt guilty and dirty again for having such thoughts.

Ryoma groaned, he was so hungry, he hadn't fed since that one time with Momoshiro. He's tried all right, and each time he got halfway before pulling back and shutting down, unable to continue. It was down right embarrassing.

He even pondered the thought that, it was perhaps because he had found out who Fuji was to him. Was that even possible, but then he was reminded of his parents relationship. Maybe he was just a freak, even among demons he didn't quite fit in.

He also felt sad, he'd been calling out every night now, and despite his guilt he still wanted Fuji. Wanted him to comfort him. He never said his name thought, and Fuji never responded. He never heard an answering call.

Closing his eyes, he tried to drown his thoughts out, when he heard the door open and close. Foot steps echoing. He shifted to see who it was. Gold eyes made molten forest green.

"Tezuka…" Ryoma said, surprised to see him. He had not seen him in such a long time. He blinked when he noticed another standing behind Tezuka. "Inui…" He blanched, suddenly remembering those horrific drinks that Inui made him drink during Junior high and even High school.

"Echizen." Tezuka deep voice, cut short. He was never one for words, that was for sure.

"Ah, Echizen-Kun. Good to see you." Inui spoke, sitting down across from him, Tezuka decided to take a seat beside him. Ryoma almost immediately shifted, pulling his legs close to his body away from them both.

"I heard something rather… intriguing." Inui started, adjusting his glasses. Ryoma froze and stared. "It seems to be, Eiji-kun believes you to be a Incubus." Inui finished.

"No, I'm No-" Ryoma started, immediately cut off by Tezuka. "Yes you are, I can smell it on you. Surely you can tell what I am." Tezuka stated, leaning over the boy, eyes flashing a bright exotic green, effectively pinning the younger in place.

"You, Echizen. Are a late bloomer. Most Incubus reach their inheritance as soon as puberty, and mature as they grow older. Learn to satisfy desires of others as they grow. You have only just been awaken…" Tezuka continued, and reached over to cup Ryoma's Chin, his other hand pulled the blanket from him.

"Stop…" Ryoma said, eyes turning cold. No warmth was held.

"Interesting… Most Incubus would welcome any sexual advance, especially from elder Incubi. They can learn quite a lot from a more experienced partner. Mind you they never build relationships. The occasional fling seems to be widely accepted." Inui went on, scribbling down his observations in his small notebook. Tezuka nodded, confirming the observation.

"Elder incubus? Tezuka… you are?" Ryoma question, suddenly finding himself standing, away from them both.

"Yes, I am. A Incubus, the same as you. However you seem to radiate the air of guilt. Tell me. Did you kill someone after feeding off them?" He questioned, standing tall, bringing forth an air of dominance. Ryoma knew, while he was defiant, he was no dominate.

"No… I didn't kill anyone."

"Then why do you smell of guilt? What is eating at you so much, that it consume your very aura." Tezuka probed further, he was here as a promise to find the truth of what happened. Eiji called in a favor, a long time favor.

"I… I might have screwed around with Momoshiro…" Ryoma started, breathing deep, suddenly feeling panicky. "and… I saw someone after… my…mate." He didn't saw who, he wasn't ready to bring that up.

"Foolishness… Incubus don't have mates. We are incapable of surviving off a single being by nature. We have many sexual partners, never a mate." Tezuka stated, as if anything else was impossible.

"I was told…" Ryoma was confused, he was told he had a mate, that he had only two months to find him.

"It matters not what you were told. We do not have mates, however we are the mates of others. Mostly gods or spirits. The only capable beings sating our sexual appetite by themselves. More often then not, most incubi and Succubae are not as fortunate to find themselves to be a mate of a god or Spirit. We often take partners, whom we deem strong enough to handle us. I myself have three partners." Tezuka sighed, enlightening the poor younger incubus of his fate.

Ryoma sat wide eyed at him, he was slowly coming to understand. His fate, while unlike most incubi was tied to a god or a spirit. Then was Fuji a god? Or a spirit? Did that mean he would not need to die?

"I was given two months…" Ryoma muttered to himself mostly. "To find him…"

"Two months to find who?" That piqued Tezuka's interested.

"My mate. The person who was described to be my other half. He's going to die though…" Ryoma said sadly, wrapping his arms tightly around him, as if to ward away such thoughts. He was already this affected by the thought of being unable to fill this gaping hole. Or was it the other way around? Perhaps what he yearned for most was to be everything to someone else. To fill their hole?

"Die?" Inui questioned to himself. "I only know of one who is… Oh this is not good." Inui said to himself, not going any further he stood. Having gotten the information he needed. "I am afraid I must leave, I have rather pressing matters to attend to." Inui lied smoothly, quickly leaving before either could stop him.

It was a long dreadful silence, Tezuka looking to be in deep thought, while Ryoma stared at him thoughtfully. Ryoma was beginning to feel the pains for hunger again.

"Can an Incubus feed off another Incubus?" Ryoma asked Tezuka after a few movements, giving a rather hungry look. Tezuka smirked, whatever inhibiters the boy had equipped earlier to stop his advances seemed to be turned off. He was not completely different from an Incubus after all. Perhaps.

"Would you like to try and find out?" Tezuka offered, gradually getting closer to the younger, his fingers grazing Ryoma's lips lightly. Ryoma sucked a finger in, and gave a look that answered it all. Then he was atop of Tezuka, it was soon becoming to hot for clothing. Stripping began and soon they were gasping for breath. Flesh against flesh, and Ryoma pulled him close.

Ryoma realized, he wanted Tezuka, maybe not in a way he wanted Fuji. He did want him though, if only for a night. He smiled and pointed to the stairs. "Bed. Now." He said rather demanding, Tezuka tried not to laugh at that. He did however listen and did just that, this once.

Ryoma was in for a very eventful night.

* * *

(Fuji Syusuke) 10:23pm

_Streets of Tokyo_

"Syusuke!" Eiji screamed, watching with horror as his best friend was plowed right into by a truck. Horns went off everywhere, women were screaming, children were crying, but all Eiji could hear was the crack of bones against the concrete side walk. Fuji had been ran straight over, his body crashing into the windshield and rolled off the car.

The driver of the truck was hunched over face first in an airbag, drunk off his feet. Eiji rushed over, his friend laying face down, blood everywhere.

"No…no no nono, not now. Fuji, you have to wake up!" Eiji sobbed, frantically trying to get the bleeding to stop. He heard someone say they were calling the police for emergency help.

* * *

(Echizen Ryoma) 11:40pm

Ryoma groaned upon hearing the rather annoying sound of a ring tone. He snuggled up closer to the heat of what seemed to be another person. His foggy brain began to process what was happening. He was being woken up…He'd just had amazing sex, repeatedly with Tezuka. Hmm, he wasn't hungry anymore, that said something.

He shifted and immediately regretted it. He ached all over, especially his buttocks. He blinked and saw Tezuka grab the phone and answer.

"…Hello?" Tezuka answered, listening to the caller with his eyes closed. His eyes shot open. "What? Where?" Tezuka immediately began to get dressed. Ryoma frowned, watching all this. Once Tezuka hung up to looked at him.

"Sorry, I have to leave. Fuji's been in an accident, and they can't reach his parents." Tezuka explained while tying his shoes.

"…What?" Ryoma said, pure raw emotion filled his voice, such a powerful reaction to that news. Tezuka paused, and studied him.

"Fuji is in ICU." Tezuka clarified, watching Ryoma closely.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry about not updating yesterday, internet was out all day. Also, Giving a heads up, once I get to chapter seven I will possibly slowing the updates, as I haven't finished editing all the chapters, and I'm actually rewriting some of it, which is because I lost it all yesterday during a power outage, and I forgot to save. stupid me.  
_


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Wishing you were here.**_

* * *

(Fuji Syusuke) January 11th 7:30am

_Tokyo Hospital for Demons and Gods_

Fuji stirred, in his sleep. Voices. Whispers. He could hear them all, something to his left was beeping in a slow rhythmic pattern. He frowned and forced his eyes to open. He was greeted with a white ceiling, everything was white. It looked sterile… a hospital. He was starting to remember now. He was crossing the street, he'd double checked the sign. It was safe to go, but a car didn't stop. It must have plowed right into him. That would explain the pain in his head.

He shifted, gently propping himself up, he felt his head throb in protest. He looked around, slowly and drowsily. That medication was making it very hard for him to focus. He heard quiet breathing. Someone else was here.

Fuji looked down and saw him, eyes widened. Emerald locks and sun kissed skin. Arms crossed over onto the bed rested his head. Ryoma was here, and he was sleeping. By the looks of it, had been here for some time. A small blanket was dawned on his shoulders. A nurse.

Fuji couldn't help but smile, feeling a sense of warmth inside him light up. He reached over and lightly brushed his finger tips against those emerald wisps. They were as soft as they looked. He winced when the pain of staying up for that long hit him, and gently laid himself back down. He still wanted to watch the other sleep however, and opted to use the control that propped the bed up for him. A continuous hum, but it failed to wake him.

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered his name as he watched and reached down to hold the hand that was left out. He soon fell back to sleep, holding onto the other.

"Syusuke…" Ryoma mumbled in his sleep, neither aware of it.

January 11th 9:45am

Fuji had woken up shortly after having fallen back asleep. He was feeling better already, he looking out the window, the bright sun was shinning through, warming the room sufficiently. Ryoma was still asleep, he wondered how long he'd sleep in such an uncomfortable position.

_ Creak._

Fuji snapped his head toward the door, his ears were standing tall, intently listening. Eyes focused in the direction it came from. He was strangely feeling protective despite his weakened state. He was relieved however when he saw a mop of red hair peak out from the door, and cat eyes greeted him.

"Eiji."

"Fuji, nyah. You are awake" Eiji said, relieved to see his best friend up and awake, he looked more like himself then ever. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, I should be healed up perfectly in the next day or two." Fuji said, probing the area on his head that was bandaged. He had banged his head pretty hard on the car and concrete.

"Nyah, Lucky Kitsune. You heal so fast, I'm almost jealous." Eiji whined playfully, but secretly he was thankful for Fuji's miraculous ability to heal so quickly. They'd almost lost him in surgery, he was told by the doctor. The Doctor had said, he doubted even a Kitsune could recover from such damage to his body's structure and life force. Then when all hope had lost, he seemed to react to something outside and began to heal at a miraculous rate even for a Kitsune.

Eiji was dumbfounded, what could Fuji have reacted to that saved his life? Tezuka and Echizen had arrived late last night. Tezuka was there, and had confided to Eiji that he suspected it was Ryoma's doing. When Eiji asked what he meant, Tezuka had merely gave him a cryptic answer. _"Ryoma wasn't Crying." _What did that have to do with anything? Ryoma hardly ever cried, except for those few times.

"You weren't hurt were you? I remember you being behind me." Fuji asked after a long moment of thought.

"I wasn't hurt, it seemed you were the only one." Eiji shook his head. Fuji nodded, smiling. _'good' _Fuji thought, caressing Ryoma's hair, the younger snuggled a little closer unconsciously. _'how cute.' _Fuji thought watching him.

"Oh! Before I forget, some of the doctors are going to come and fetch Ryoma. It seems he hasn't been registered yet, and they plan to do that today while you have your check up." Eiji informed him. "They almost didn't let him past the doors to see you. It was rather funny, Nyah. He had the guards on their knees begging him. I've never seen someone so angry like that before. He must've been really worried about you." Eiji laughed at the memory, Ryoma had two grown men on their knees before him, while Tezuka stood behind him with this look of 'I don't see anything.'. It was rather comical.

"He wasn't registered? Isn't that something Parents do at birth?" Fuji asked, suddenly feeling a bit worried.

"Apparently he wasn't, at least not in Japan. They've tried getting his file from USA, they haven't gotten back yet, so they want to get him registered as a Incubus and sort it out later." Eiji explained to Fuji what the doctor had said. "Tezuka sends his regards, he was going to stay but was called away, it seemed really important."

"Aah, I'll have to see him later." Fuji said, then something came to mind. "They aren't going to make me stay here are they?" He asked, he had been in a rather public area when he was hit. No doubt it would be reported.

"Unfortunately… you will be, at least for a week or two, before they deem you ready to go home." Eiji said somatically, being a demon or a god did have it's downfalls. You had to pretend to be a human. "They did say however that you would have access to the recreational/rehabilitation area starting in two days. They aren't letting anyone besides friends past the guards to see you."

Fuji sighed, while that was good it also meant he would be missing work and school.

Fuji and Eiji both stared at the opening door, a older looking gentleman wearing a white coat and pale blue scrubs entered, carrying a clip board. He was not alone, a young women who also wore scrubs entered, carrying a tray with something on it. The two entered.

"Ah, Fuji-san you are a awake. Good, how are you feeling?" The elder man asked, checking the machines littering the room. The nurse quietly set down the tray and walked around the bed to come closer to Ryoma. Fuji watched her intently, she seemed to notice this.

"I just need to wake him, to take him for his examination." She said sweetly, Fuji nodded, and let her wake up. Ryoma stirred, obviously not wanting to wake up, he gripped Fuji's hand a little tighter before stirring and waking completely. She said something quiet to him and he nodded, a little out of it.

He turned to look at Fuji, sleepy golden eyes met awake cerulean. Ryoma smiled and leaned down, and gave a lingering kiss to the palm of Fuji's hand, whispering softly. "I'll be back." Ryoma then stood and left with the nurse.

Eiji giggled softly from where he sat, but otherwise said nothing.

* * *

(Echizen Ryoma) 11:30am

Ryoma walked down the corridor, following the nurse -who he found out to be named Mai-san) who was soon accompanied by another. Tall, tan skin and a warm smile, with a hint of a fang? He must have the women falling over him. Mai-san looked back at him, smiling and stopped punching in a few numbers to the door lock.

"We are going to the psyche ward, we don't usually have adults registering so we didn't have anywhere to test you." She paused, "Most of us demons and gods get registered at birth by our parents, and have yearly visits for tests." She continued as they headed down stairs.

"Kai-san here will be the one asking you questions and performing the tests." She stated as lead him to a brightly lit room. Padded white. Oh great. Once entering, he turned to see her flip a switch, the windows on the door fogged, and he could vaguely make out a red light out of it.

"Don't worry, the door isn't locked. Just don't want people to disturb us needlessly. Now. I shall be sitting over here, filling out the paperwork. You may Start Kai-san." She said quickly taking her seat.

Ryoma stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, being circled by Kai. He frowned, trying not to feel intimidated.

"Name?" Kai asked after a long time, standing behind Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma" He could hear a quick scribbling sound, he turned to see Mai-san filling out something on her clipboard.

"Parents?"

"Echizen Nanjiro and Echizen Rinko."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one, this past December 23rd."

"Any known mate?"

"I… Fuji Syusuke…" Ryoma muttered, blushing. Kai looked at him thoughtfully.

"Tell me, Ryoma. What species are you?"

Ryoma hesitated for a split second before he answered. "Incubus," He said turning his head a little to give a glance at the man, a smirk on his lips. He noted Kai seemed to be smiling, his posture calm, and relaxed.

"Delicious, now Lets see what rank of demon you are." Kai said, his tone soft before he swiftly crossed the room and placed a single finger on Ryoma's forehead. The other hand swiftly tore Ryoma's shirt off. Chest left bare.

Time froze, Ryoma's eyes widened as he stared into the crimson red eyes Kai bore. His heart slowed and suddenly it became very hot, almost suffocating hot, his body shifted and he gasped. Wings burst out, sharp incisors elongated to be smaller than a vampire's but longer than a humans. Deep swirls of emerald greens surfaced against his skin, traveling from his collar bone, down his back to wrap around his chest. The swirled down his arms until they hit his elbow joints where they wrapped delicately around, leaving a simple arrow down his forearm.

Horns came forth, it was almost painful to have his true form forcibly revealed. He gasped, and leaned forward against the warm body of Kai. "…Why didn't you just ask." He muttered.

"Oh, but I haven't even gotten to the ranking part yet." Kai said, his voice full of mischief as he gently pulled Ryoma from him and held him up. He flashed his fangs. "Bon apiete," was all he said before he sank his teeth down into Ryoma's neck, blood rushing into his mouth.

Ryoma gasped, immediately his hands came up to defend himself, and pushed Kai away roughly, fangs ripped his skin. "Fucking…" He suddenly said in English, gripping his neck. "Che… What was that for?" Ryoma bit out angrily.

"I'm a vampire sweetheart. Vampires are able to distinguish demons by ranks through their blood. Fastest way really, otherwise I'd have to fight you, and since Incubus are exceptionally good at getting the underhand and turning a fight into Sex. I for one am on the clock, and no matter how delicious you would be, I'm afraid I cannot partake today." Kai purred, Ryoma blushed at that. He was right, he did find Kai rather attractive, and would have if given the opportunity would have sex with him.

"Hmm, Mai-san. Do write down O for BT, and for his ranking well… _Incubus _B+D." He said after a moments thought, wiping his lips suggestively with his tongue. Noticing just how quickly Ryoma was healing, _'Impressive for his Rank… however something is off, almost like I didn't get a full taste. Strange." _Kai thought.

Mai froze, "B+D… are you positive?" she asked surprised, he nodded. She wrote that down quickly, and finished the rest of paperwork.

"B+ what does that mean?" Ryoma bit out, as he wiped the blood off with the remnants of his shirt. The wound already closed up, and it hadn't been but a minute.

"It's a rank, amongst demons. SS, is the rank we give to those who surpass everyone else. SS+ well, they surpass even SS. A is another high ranking falling under SS, B is under A. Followed by C, D, E, F , and X. X is the lowest of the low, they could pass has humans if you didn't look at them twice.

However you are still in development, and haven't come into control of all your powers, thus we added the 'D' to B+. You are the above average Incubus, a little stronger then most but nothing noteworthy." Kai explained, tossing Ryoma a spare shirt from the white dresser across the room. Once Mai left the room, Kai looked at the now Human form of Ryoma. Sauntering over he leaned down.

"Call me, if you are ever feeling up to tasting a vampire." Kai whispered into Ryoma's ear. He reached down an slipped a card into Ryoma's back pocket. "Hybrid." With that he left the room, passing Mai who was waiting to escort Ryoma back to Fuji's room.

Ryoma stared at the door, eyes wide. So his lie hadn't gone unnoticed. Why did Kai lie for him though, if he knew? Ryoma straightened his shirt out, it was white, but then everything in the hospital was. Mai gave a weary glance before quickly leading him to Fuji's room, she didn't say a word the entire time. Once he was back inside Fuji's room, she simply left, not even saying goodbye.

"Ah, Ryoma. You're back." Fuji smiled softly, he was no longer cluttered with tubes and needles. He didn't even look sickly anymore, he seemed health. Ryoma smiled and suddenly felt shy. He shyly walked closer and took his seat beside Fuji's bed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Chapter Six as promised, little bit of ranking, and bit of information to take in I suppose. Basically Demons have a social status amongst themselves, based on what rank you are. Most demons don't fraternize with lower ranking demons. _

_Also to note, this is the end of Part one. There are two parts to this story. I will be starting up Part two in about 3-4 Weeks. Each part has 6 Chapters min, with the exception of prologues and epilogues. _


End file.
